


Future Fog

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: After trying to forge her own path Acxa can only be certain of one thing; that Keith is a part of that path. First prompt for Kacxa week.





	Future Fog

These days she finds it hard to see a future for herself, pleasant or otherwise. It is hard to explain, but Acxa feels stuck. Caught in between two worlds; the one Lotor had set up for her and the one she had planned for herself. Neither has worked out thus far and it causes her confusion and strife that she longs to let go of. 

She sees herself, perhaps, alone. That seems right.   
Dismal. But right.  
A future with someone doesn’t seem like it is along the road she walks. Caught in between a force for good and one for evil. She thinks that she may have flopped sides one too many times and now no one will have her. And she can’t really say that she blames them at all.

“Future.” She tastes the word on her lips. It sounds so daunting. So vast. 

.oOo.

He saw her standing on the outskirts of the cemetery. A silent observer and he doesn’t know why. What business has she, at his family moment? He wonders if Acxa is lonely, he barely knows her—certainly not enough to make assumptions—but he thinks that she must be. So he parts ways with Krolia for a moment to go talk to her. 

As he grows closer he can see her expression in full. She is distant, she might as well not be there at all. She’s so far off, lost in thought and he can’t think up a reason for that. So he asks, “what’s on your mind.”

At first, she doesn’t seem to hear, but slowly she comes back to the physical world. “What was that?”

“Just asked what you were thinking about.”

She thinks for a moment. “The future, sort of.”

Keith laughs a tad. “How can you only sort of think about the future, I feel like there’s no half way—you’re either planning your whole life or you’re living in the moment.” He thinks that Lance might have told him this once. Maybe it was Coran.

“Is it really thinking about the future if you can’t see any future for yourself at all?” Acxa proposes. 

Keith doesn’t care for this kind of talk. These very large, broad, and philosophical questions. He’s had an abundance of existential crisis of his own, he can’t imagine taking on someone else’s. “Well is there anything that you can see in your future?”

Acxa hesitates. He sees her work her jaw, opening it and closing it again, in a way that is far more human than Galra. “You.”

“Me?” He furrows his brows. 

.oOo.

Her heart is thudding now. She isn’t exactly ready to give her feelings out just yet. Mostly because she herself hasn’t entirely sorted through him. He is the constant in all of the paths she sees herself interloping. But she doesn’t know how he is going to fit in. A friend, a lover? A guide, a leader? She has always seen herself as a bit of a follower—no doubt, this is why she struggles so. Keith, he seems like a suitable leader. “Yes.” Is all she can manage to answer. 

“Why me?” He asks.

“Please don’t ask me that.” She whispers. She fights her brain for something that would sound good, should he press. ‘You saved me from the Weblum’ sounds nice. But it is only a fragment of the truth. He saved her from herself. Lotor was leading her down a dark path. Keith? He had been a small pillar of light. She felt as though she owed him for saving her, so she saved him and then spared him. Each time he would return the favor until that small pillar became absolutely radiant. Voltron, The Blades, they are on the right side of the war. She wants to be on the right side of the war. But she is afraid. Lost and afraid. “I need a guide.” She settles for the answer. It will have to do for now. Until she can fully reinvent herself. Until she can truly decided exactly what she wants. 

“A guide?” He questions again. He isn’t a man of words, that’s astoundingly apparent.

“I’m new to the coalition.” She elaborates, running a hand over her horns, it is a new nervous habit. “I don’t have many allies right now.” I don’t know where to go from here or what I’m doing, she wants to add.

Keith extends his hand, “you have one now.” 

She allows a small, rather meek smile and takes the hand. He shakes it. She doesn’t know what this gesture means to humans, but it seems welcoming. 

“How about I introduce you to another.” He nods in the direction of his mother. 

“That sounds, wonderful, Keith.” Acxa replies. And she trails behind as he walks towards the graves. Follows behind, taking the first step into a foggy future.


End file.
